Random Adventure 2
by Dsman
Summary: More Cuddle Buddies more fear and a store.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible**

**This is also a a piece of Silent Nights the story where Kim is mute but a head band allows her to mental talk. The story's will be called Random adventures and they have no set time line so they can be when ever set along the story line.**

* * *

"Kim your 17 why do you want to get stuffed animals?" asked Bonnie.

Kim was running through Super Hall a mega store in their town and she was pulling Bonnie who had no idea why she was there. Ron was running after them hoping the store would tell them to stop.

_"I like stuffed animals because they are cute and fun to collect"_ said Kim

"Hey Kim nice to see you nice to meet Ron and Bonnie" said the manager who never once looked up from his paper.

_"Hi Mr. Bion tell Mrs. Bion i said hi"_ said Kim.

"Berry Kim's here you know where to go" said Mr. Bion talking on a monitor.

"Who's Berry?" asked Ron.

_"Daddy pays him to help me out specifically for when I need something from a high shelf"_ said Kim.

Ron not paying attention ran right into the Bonnie who was not moving anymore. Kim was standing in place with fear on her face looking over at a large selection of strange looking toys. Ron walked over and jumped back in fear.

"Ron what's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"These are cuddle buddies live ones" said Ron.

Bonnie could not move as Kim had an iron grip on her arm her nails digging into her skin causing her to bleed. Berry finally showed up confused by the way the teens were acting. Until Bonnie explained to him what was going on. Berry ran to the front to tell the manager who called the cops, Kim's parents who called GJ. They had to wait 30 minutes.

Someone knocked on the front door it was the police who was letting them know that they were there and so that the store would let in Hemer, Shena, Drew, and Menat. Shena had on a glowing green glove, Hemer had on a suit that glowed a bright blue, and Menat had a suit that glowed a purple, while Drew carried a containment device. Soon GJ was there with a med kit and sedation if Kim would not let go.

"Kim you need to listen to me Shena is wearing the cosmic glove to help destroy these monsters, I promise you we won't let them out so they can not harm you but you need to let go of Bonnie your hurting her" said Drew.

Kim was crying as she let go of Bonnie which showed Bonnie was not the only one bleeding as she had cut her self as well. Drew had Kim sit on a been bag chair as well as Bonnie. Kim looked at the price tag of the been bag chair as she would not look over at Bonnie because behind the world hero was the cuddle buddies so Bonnie moved to the other side.

_"I sorry for cutting you"_ said Kim.

"It's fine but are your nail still razor sharp?" asked Bonnie.

"_Is your hair still hard as diamond and Ron able to shock people with static cling all time?"_ asked Kim.

"Yes" said Bonnie trying not to laugh while rolling her eyes.

"I'm still trying work out all those chemicals" said Drew.

_"Daddy I not guilty"_ said Kim.

Drew started laughing.

"I know I saw Betty mess with the stuff and leave the hot plates on" said Drew.

_"Daddy I can buy a beanie chair and one stuffie"_ said Kim.

"That's nice now stop moving you cut your fingers pretty good" said Drew.

"I just checked with the other stores it seams we are the only ones to have gotten these things" said Mr. Bion.

"Did anyone buy any of these?" asked Betty.

"No Kim's the first to get here" said Mr. Bion.

"SO Kim find anything you want?" asked Berry.

_"Do you have orange beanie chair?"_ asked Kim.

"Yes in the back do you want it like the one you are sitting on?" asked Berry.

_"Yes but orange_" said Kim.

"Berry left to go get it but he left laughing and he returned with it 10 minutes later.

"So anything else?" asked Mr. Bion.

"_Piggie Framer!"_ said Kim pointing to the top shelf.

Berry along with a few others were surprised to see a pig farmer but he got it down any way where Mr. Bion checked it out on the price register.

**Some Time later.**

"Betty can we talk?" asked Ron.

"About what?" asked Betty.

"DNAmy where is she and how does she know where Kim is?" asked Bonnie.

"I do not know now go bother some one else" said Betty.

"Ron do it" said Bonnie.

Ron walked over to the door the only way in and out of Betty's office and sealed it using the mmp.

**"What on earth are you doing?"** demanded Betty.

Bonnie walked over picked the 2,000 pound desk and threw it across the room like it was nothing. Betty never knew he was this strong.

"H..h...h..how are you ...so strong?" asked Betty scared.

"Where is DNAmy!" growled Bonnie.

"Wha...wha...what are you going t...t...to do to her?" asked Betty.

"Kill her what else" said Ron.

"Have you gone insane the lotus blade will not allow you to take a life" said Betty.

"You always did know to much besides it's justified She's a monster who has harmed many innocent lives many of whom are gone forever and she is threatening Kim nearly every day now" said Ron.

"You better tell us or we shell make this long and painful" said Bonnie.

"You wouldn't dare" said Betty.

Bonnie snapped one of her fingers breaking it slowly so it would be far more excruciating.

"Why how?" asked Betty in surprise.

"We learned from the best" said Bonnie.

Even though this was a wrong sick moment it brought a tear of joy to Betty's eye as they were talking about her.

"Ok ok I can see where this is going here's her location try to be stealthy at least" said Betty.

"Told you she knew Wade you done yet?" asked Ron.

"Got it oh and Betty Kim says thank you for being fair" said Wade.

"She's in on this to?" asked Betty in fear.

"She want's to conquer her fear but DNAmy also needs to be cleaned up" said Bonnie.


End file.
